10 Days
by SakuraSpark
Summary: Dez and Trish are each challenged to a romantic task - both to be completed within 10 days. What happens when they both set their targets on each other? AU. Trez with some Auslly.
1. The Challenge

A/N: Inspired by the movie 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' and various other Trez fics. If some scenes look familiar, it's probably because your/their story inspired some scenes. Credits to CatchTheRainbow, xFullDizz and **all** other Trez writers as well for some of the influence. :)

I apologise if the characters seem OOC.

Thank you to **eclipsed flower** for beta help. Story image belongs to **scopsowlpost** from deviantart.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

'And then the archaeologists placed the stupid old 769 B.C plaque on the museum's newly minted platform display.'

Trish stared at the monitor for a moment before sighing and pressing backspace. Her editor would fire her if she submitted that and she didn't want to lose a job that she actually found somewhat enjoyable.

She just wished that she had a chance to write more fun stuff. Like fashion, food, movies and music! But she was constantly stuck with the boring topics like history and science. Who cared if some kid invented a cure for peanut allergies? It wasn't as if it cured blackheads or acne.

_*They wanna know-know-know your name-name-name*_

Ooh, a message to distract her from the mental pain of centuries old pieces of stone.

_Ally: Tonight, 8pm at Mini's! Get Megan too!_

Trish sent a quick reply '_Ok_' and spun around to the jangle of necklaces. She could recognise the sound of the kid's jewellery anywhere.

"S'up Trish. How's the story coming? It better be in my inbox by today otherwise you're totes fired!" said a chirpy voice.

Trish gave her a look. "The story has been sent to you, Megan. You might wanna check it before asking next time."

"Whatevs. Don't sass me. Otherwise I'll be having you covering stories about animals."

Trish shivered. She definitely did not want to cover stories about animals. Cute puppies she could handle. Angry bulls she could not. The current reporter had quite the close shave with a pet chimp just last week.

"My bad. By the way, any chance I could get a clue on my next story? Can I please cover the upcoming music festival?"

"Well..."

Trish gave Megan a pleading look.

"We already have someone else in the line-up. Perhaps next year. Meanwhile there's an upcoming exhibition at the National Archives-"

"Aww, c'mon! Another boring story? You're in charge of assignments! Can't you give me something else?"

Megan looked at her tablet and scrolled through pages. She pursed her lips and made some thoughtful noises. "I'll see what I can do. No promises! The last time I gave you a spa to review, you took an entire _week_ there _and_ used up all their cucumbers! The editor almost skinned me when she saw the bill. Which reminds me, why on earth did you use up so many?"

"They're a healthy snack?" Trish shrugged innocently.

Megan raised a brow, huffed and walked off.

* * *

"MORE LIGHTS! MORE FLASHES! GLITTER! GLITTER!"

Austin scowled and stopped in the middle of his dance.

"Hey! The director didn't say cut!" shouted one of the sound producers.

Austin stalked towards his director. "Dez!"

"Yes, Austin? You know, only a director gets to stop all the action. CUT!" he shouted at the entire studio. "Take 5, everyone."

"Why. Do. We. Need. Glitter," Austin said through gritted teeth as he shook his hair, loosening a flurry of glitter.

"Oh Austin," Dez put a hand on Austin's shoulder as he gave him a patronising look. "Your song is about having the time of your life! How can anyone have the time of their life without glitter?"

"Um. The song's about the love of your life..."

Dez waved it off, "It's all the same."

"No, it isn't. I think we better stop for today. We need to discuss your 'vision' again. Let's hang out at Mini's tonight. 8pm."

"Fine. I'll call Nelson too."

"Why?"

"Because Nelson can appreciate glitter a lot more than you. Hmmph."

* * *

_-Later that night at Mini's-_

"Ally! How you doing girl, give me the 411. I'm here for all the gossip. What's new with you and Austin Moon?"

Ally looked amused as Megan gushed away about rumours on the singer and songwriter's supposed romance.

"Relax, Megan. There's nothing between Austin and I."

Megan sniffed and settled down while giving Ally a 'Yeah right' look. She was going to let the matter rest. For now anyway.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late."

"How are you late when you and Megan left the office at the same time?" asked Ally.

"Well, I received an e-mail, right when I was about to leave, to rewrite certain sections of my story," said Trish while looking at Megan pointedly.

"Hey, when you get the power to command, feel free to make _me_ stay back all you want. For now, you'll have to listen to me."

Megan gave Trish a smug look while Trish pouted back at the brat.

"Anyway..." Ally interrupted.

"Is there anyone new in your lives?"

Ally and Trish looked at Megan who blushed at her sudden blurt.

"Not right now, no..." replied Ally slowly.

Trish just raised a brow in question.

Megan sighed, "It's just that the editor wants a romance story to come up for the Valentine's edition of Cheetah Beat and I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Well, get Trish to write it! I mean Trish has been bugging you to write something else besides history and science right?" suggested Ally.

"Yeah...but it's not like Trish has had a lot of experience in love."

"Hey! I'm not inexperienced. I can easily make anyone fall in love with me! I'm lovable."

Megan's eyes suddenly lit up and Trish felt a little afraid. And Trish does not get afraid of little girls. And since when did Trish refer to herself in 3rd person? Ok, Trish needs to focus on what Megan is saying.

"Hey Ally!" someone shouted.

* * *

"It all began when I saw 'Letters from a Lover Lost'. I don't just like romance movies. I love them! The passion, the heartache, the emotion. They live the love we can only dare to dream, Austin."

"Dez, as awesome as that may sound, you've never actually fallen in love. How can you know about the love of your life?"

Dez gasped indignantly.

"Hey guys, I'm here to be a sinner!" a voice interjected.

"Nelson, we called you out to join us for dinner. Why would we call you to be a sinner?" laughed Austin.

"Well, he might have thought that because the devil called him," remarked Dez looking at Austin.

"You know, because you dissed my love life, you blond-haired little he-devil," added Dez at Austin's quizzical look.

Austin shrugged, "You realise that you were the one who called him right?" Dez pointedly ignored Austin.

"Aw nartz, do you know how hard it was to get _me _on the bus?" Nelson pointed at his devil's tail, horns and fork. "Oh well. Oh hey Ally's over there! Hey Ally! Heyyy gorgeous!" The last part was directed at Megan. Nelson waved at them.

"And Trish!" Trish scowled, offended.

"Oops, sorry Trish!"

The guys waved at the girls before settling down and continued on with their conversation.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I've had lots of dating experience! I can be really charming you know. After all, I am known as _the_ _Love Whisperer_," continued Dez. As usual, he whispered the last words.

"Yes...but you are often the one who ends it because they don't like your kangaroo or zaliens. Or your suspenders. You can't keep a relationship! And, _nobody calls you that_, " replied Austin, whispering the last part as well.

"Yes I can! Remember Glamour Kitty?"

"Yes I do. Only three hours after you had chased her to explain how 'unsophisticated' you were, you broke it off with her because she didn't like your drum chilli."

"No one disses my chilli," Dez simply said.

"My point is that you need a relationship where you don't end it because of a small difference."

"Fine! I'll go date a girl and not break up with her!"

Austin smirked in amusement, "Ok. In that case I challenge you to date a girl for at least 10 days without breaking up with her. The only way you can end the relationship is if she initiates the break up."

"I accept the challenge."

"And we get to choose the girl."

"What? Ugh. Fine. Just don't choose someone scary like Mindy."

"How about Trish?" piped up Nelson.

Dez looked at Nelson in horror. Austin's smirk grew. "Yes Dez. What about Trish?" He gave challenging look to the redhead.

Dez had an internal struggle as he contemplated the mean Latina. On one hand, he could probably annoy her easily as he had often done so on a daily basis. On the other hand, she could probably kill him with meanness before the 10 days were even up.

"Deal. If I win, I get to direct all your productions as I want them to. I'm thinking of getting you and a gorilla in a cage together."

Austin's smile froze a little. He calculated the risks - Trish would probably dump Dez on the first day – but how could he pass up the chance to see their faces when they went on a date?

"Deal. If I win, you'll have to listen to others' opinions as well. And no more glitter."

They did their 'what up' handshake in agreement.

"So how do we get Dez to ask Trish out?" asked Nelson.

Dez and Austin frowned. Just then, both of their phones beeped with an incoming message.

_Ally: Team Austin & Ally meeting at Sonic Boom in 20 minutes!_

The guys looked at the girls' table where they were looking back. Dez and Trish caught each other's eye and smirked at each other.

* * *

The girls had turned back to their conversation after waving at the guys, or in Trish's case, scowling at the guys.

"As I was saying, maybe we can do a special love feature! Trish, you have to make someone fall in love with you within 10 days," said Megan.

"What? Why?"

"You were the one who said you could get anyone to fall in love with you," added Ally. "Besides, this could be your big chance Trish!"

"Yes but-"

"Are you afraid?" asked Megan.

"Whaaaat?" Trish snorted. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Good. Then you are doing this. You're officially assigned the potential cover story of Cheetah Beat's next edition," said Megan with a tone of finality.

Trish grimaced then with a sigh of resignation, said, "Fine. I'll do it."

Megan gave a small smirk before adding, "And the guy of your challenge shall be Dez."

"WHAT?!" both Trish and Ally cried out at the same time.

"No no no no no," said Trish repeatedly.

"Yes. Because I said so. And besides, you guys are friends. It'll be easier for you!" Megan said, all too pleased with her idea.

"I don't know about this Megan, we don't want to hurt Dez...both mentally and physically," commented Ally. "Then again..." Her mind spiralled off into a daydream about her best friends being happy together while she and Austin... Wait. No. Just Trish and Dez. Dez and Trish. Right.

"Ally?" Trish prodded her silent friend.

"I say go for it, Trish!" Ally cheered.

"But. It's _Dez_," Trish stressed the name.

"Yeah! And you guys could totally end up together!"

"Huh?! Eww! That doofus? No way! And I thought you didn't want him to be hurt? I would so kill him for his idiocy on the first day," Trish snorted, but sent furtive looks at Ally, silently begging her to be her side.

Megan decided to interrupt, "You guys are mean to each other every day anyway. However, I have no doubt that you will fail. Nonetheless, whether you succeed or fail, an awesome story must come out of you. Your Cheetah Beat career rests on that red headed doofus now. Whether you like it or not. Either that or you're expected at the National Archives exhibition next week."

Wha-?

Trish looked pleadingly at Ally who had returned to her dreamland. She was on her own now.

Ugh. Well. No harm right? Somehow… she already had the expectation that she would fail. I mean, seduce Dez? The idea was laughable. He would be easy to please though. Oh well, at least she would have a comedy to write even if it failed.

"So...when do I start?"

"Ooh, we could set up a Team Austin & Ally meeting later and you could ask him out!" offered Ally, whipping out her phone to send a text to the guys as she spoke.

The girls looked at the guys table and a few seconds later, their mobiles beeped and they looked at their phones before looking at the girls. Trish and Dez caught each other's eyes and smirked at each other.

* * *

_At Sonic Boom_

"Ok, so Ally/Austin and I will go up to the practice room to work on our song," both Austin and Ally said at the same time.

They looked at each other, smiled at Trish and Dez, then scurried up to the practice room.

"I thought this was supposed to be a meeting," commented Dez.

Trish merely rolled her eyes. She didn't dare speak for fear that she might say gibberish in her nervous state. She had to ask Dez out! On a date! Ugh. What did the universe have against her?

Dez noted Trish rolling her eyes at him. His palms felt clammy. How was he going to ask her out without getting killed? Oh right! He had a plan.

"ThenewZaliensmovieiscomingouttomorrow! Wannago?"

"Huh?" Trish processed his sentence for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him. "Are you asking me out?"

"What? Pfft. It's just a movie. You like Zaliens. I like Zaliens. Why not? And it's not like we haven't hung out before. Besides, I have tickets to the premiere," he said cockily, his hands at his hips.

Trish felt relieved, now she didn't need to find a reason to ask him out.

She shrugged, "Why not? And get rid of your pose. You look like a kid." Dez huffed, pouted and folded his arms like a kid in a tantrum.

'Well, the fun begins tomorrow,' the both of them thought.

* * *

-end-

A/N: Thoughts?


	2. Day One

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. :)

I just had a sad thought; what if the writers of the show decide NEVER to let Trez happen, and make them end up with other people instead? Sigh. *heart breaks*

Anyway, enjoy! Thank you to **eclipsed flower** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally

* * *

**Day One**

"Wow, you're actually on time," Dez said, raising his eyebrows.

Trish scowled and shoved a little green bobblehead at him.

Dez gasped. It was the limited edition Zaliens collectible! He had spent months trying to look for it but to no avail.

"How?"

Trish smirked, "I pulled a few strings at Cheetah Beat. I knew you had been looking for it." She had pulled more than a few strings. She had also stepped on some toes. She was so going to lose some network connections over the stupid toy.

Dez was touched. He almost sniffled until he recalled his mission. "Meh. I had already gotten over this toy."

'I'm so sorry, Trish!' he thought to the Zalien as he named his new collectible after the girl.

Trish's eye twitched. Recalling her own mission as well, she reined in her temper. "Really? Oh well. Do whatever you want with it. Let's go in. Do you want to get any snacks first?"

Dez was surprised that Trish didn't try to hurt him in any way. "Uh. Um. No, I'm not very hungry at the moment."

And so the both of them entered the cinema.

_-30 minutes into the movie-_

"Trish?" Dez whispered loudly.

Trish looked over at him.

"I have to go to the washroom," he announced.

"So go!" she whispered.

"Ok!" he said in a normal voice.

People around them hushed them.

"Oh don't hush me! I just wanted to go really badly! You guys know how it is," Dez said loudly.

"Just go already!" whispered Trish.

"Alright, excuse me please," Dez said as he crawled over the laps of the people in their row. Trish smacked her forehead in embarrassment.

The same thing happened when he returned moments later, with him excusing himself loudly as he crawled over laps. Trish just gave Dez a forced smile when he returned.

_-1 hour into the movie-_

"Trish?" Dez whispered loudly.

"What?" she whispered back harshly.

"I don't understand the characters," he said sadly. People around them hushed them.

"What don't you understand about them?" she kept her voice at a whisper.

"Why are they called zombie aliens when they are technically aliens who are zombies? So they should be called alien zombies right? Wait. I think-. Wait," Dez paused in his monologue. "Zombie aliens, alien zombies, aliens who are zombies, zombies who are aliens…Huh. I'm confused."

Dez pondered it for a moment before saying "Oh well!" and turned back to the movie, snuggling back into his seat again.

Trish just stared at him, not knowing how to respond before deciding that silence was probably the best answer.

_-1 hour and 30 minutes into the movie-_

"Trish?" Dez whispered loudly.

Trish sighed and looked at him again. "I'm thirsty. Could you help me get a coke please? I don't want to miss any of this. The movie's going to end soon."

"I don't want to miss anything either!" she whispered back.

"Pretty please?" he pouted at her.

"Lady, just get him his damn drink so he'll shut up!" some dude shouted.

Trish shot a glare in the direction the voice came from. "Fine!" she whispered as she excused herself quietly.

"DON'T FORGET ONE OF THOSE SQUIGGLY STRAWS! THEY'RE FUN!" Trish cringed slightly as Dez shouted at her across the cinema just as she reached the exit. She just waved in acknowledgement, not bothering to turn back. She didn't want him to see her annoyed expression.

Dez smirked and was glad she couldn't see his amused expression.

Trish returned shortly with a coke, complete with squiggly straw. She handed it over to him, her eyes glued to the screen as the movie was reaching the climax.

Dez thanked her at the top of his voice and took a loud slurp from his drink.

"Hmm…" he paused in drinking and looked at the cup weirdly.

"What?" Trish's eyes remained on the screen.

"I'm sorry, I wanted _diet_ coke," said Dez as he returned the drink to her.

Trish forced another smile and turned to look at the man who was infuriatingly smiling cheerfully at her. "Can't you just make do?"

"No, I can't. Benji says that I have to cut down on my sugar intake."

"Who's Benji? Your doctor?"

"No, he's my kangaroo!"

Trish struggled to hold in her annoyance as did the other moviegoers who could hear every single word of their conversation over the movie.

"Well, go on!" Dez shook the cup at her, the ice and drink swirling inside.

"The movie's ending soon anyway, we can get a drink after the movie," whispered Trish.

"But I'm thirsty nowwww," whined Dez.

Trish and Dez were both startled when popcorn rained on them. "Seriously, keep it down or get out!" the same dude from before yelled at them.

"Mind your own damn business!" Trish yelled back.

"What did you say?!" the person stood up. The "dude" turned out to be Mindy.

"De la Rosa! So it was you!" said Mindy. Her sight then turned onto Dez and her whole countenance changed. "Hi, Dezzy-cheeks," she simpered.

Trish made a face as Dez just waved a startled wave and looking lost and at Trish for help.

"Wait. Are you guys on a date?!" Mindy's voice rose as she took in the sight of the two.

"Yes," "No," Both Dez and Trish answered simultaneously and respectively.

"Uh, but then…I… guess we kinda are…?" Trish amended as Dez gave her a sad look.

Meanwhile all the other moviegoers were enjoying the extra drama while Zalien guts sprayed onscreen.

As Mindy was about to start shouting again, they were all alarmed by another shout.

"WHAT IS THIS?! LITTERING IN MY THEATRE?! WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY AUDIENCE?!" boomed Walter, the cinema janitor's voice.

Dez and Trish both looked at each other before rushing out, crushing many toes in their attempt to get out of their row.

Mindy wanted to chase after them but was distracted by the Zalien gore, so sat down and continued fuming over zombie aliens and her possible loss of Dez.

* * *

Trish stood gasping for air outside the cinema before realising that Dez had not followed her out.

'Where the heck did he go?'

She figured he might have gotten caught by either Walter or Mindy and decided to wait outside for him to be 'released'.

About 15 minutes later, the movie ended and people started streaming out of the theatre and Trish caught a glimpse of the redhead.

"Were you caught by Mindy or Walter?" asked Trish.

"Nope!" Dez smiled.

Trish waited for a few seconds for Dez to elaborate further but realised that he was just smiling away.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"So why didn't you come out?!" she asked in a frustrated tone.

Dez smirked internally; having an excuse to annoy her more than usual was so much fun. He liked how her face flushed red whenever she got mad at him.

"I wanted to catch the end of the movie! So I hid in a back seat and managed to watch the ending! It. Was. Awesome. You should totally have watched it!" Dez mentally prepared himself to be hit.

Trish barely restrained herself from strangling the guy who was smiling without a care in the world as he usually did.

'COVER STORY!' she told herself sternly.

"Oh. Oh well, I'll catch it again when it comes out on DVD," she forced herself to smile.

Dez beamed right back, internally freaking out about Trish's 'nice' behaviour.

"Well, back home then!" Trish wanted to go home and punch something. Maybe a pillow. Or two. Or a half dozen. Her family had gone to Spain to visit a distant relative and she had decided to stay behind to hang out with her friends instead of going to see 'boring unknowns' as she had put it. No one was going to bother her tonight even if she shredded her entire home's pillows.

"Yes, perhaps we could stop by Melody Diner to get some Cha-Cha Chicken Pot Pie," Dez smiled at the thought of the heavenly creation.

"Mindy's workplace?"

"Ugh, you didn't have to remind me."

Trish smirked, "I know. Anyway, you do know that they have discontinued the chicken pies right?"

"What?!" Dez looked utterly heartbroken. "What about the egg salad?"

"Also gone."

"WHY?! OH WHYYYYYYYYYY?!" Dez cried out, attracting strange looks as he hugged himself in despair.

Trish rolled her eyes before an idea came to her.

"Hey, I worked there before! I know the recipes!"

Dez immediately sobered up and looked over at her in hope. "You do?"

"Yep, and I can make them for you."

Dez looked at the curly-haired brunette, wondering what kind of poison she would add to the dishes in her revenge for today.

Trish noticed the look he was giving her and said, "Hey, I'm just being nice. I don't know _why_. I don't _like_ it. But I need to make my own meals now that my family's away and I might as well get some company." 'I really need to work on my lying!' she thought.

"Oh! Ok then!" Thankfully for Trish, Dez was still his usual self even though he was on a mission.

"Well, see you then, tomorrow night at 7."

"It's a date," Dez smiled.

Trish's cheeks reddened a little at how serious he sounded, but hurriedly brushed it off, rolled her eyes at him and went on her merry way home to plan and scheme.

Dez had noted the blush and smiled to himself. He hummed a happy song as he went home, the mission momentarily forgotten.

* * *

-end-

A/N: As for whether it was the anticipation of delicious creations or a certain Latina that was on his mind as he left, let your imagination decide. ;)


	3. Day Two

A/N: Yay, more random Dez!

Thank you to **eclipsed flower **and** bornfreeonekiss** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Day Two**

Trish checked on the pies in the oven for the dozenth time. She didn't know why she cared so much about the pies being perfect, but she decided it was because she wanted the assignment to go well.

She had spent the entire day preparing everything! She went to the grocery store earlier that morning; she had even prepared the stupid 'romantic' candles that Ally had suggested. The last time she had done so much work on a job, she had quit on the day itself - having been freaked out about how much work she was willingly doing.

She texted Ally in the morning for some help, but the latter had been writing another song with Austin and wouldn't have had the time to help her with the shopping. Yeah, right. Trish knew Ally way too well to know that girl was still crushing big time on her partner.

_*ding dong*_

Hark! The doorbell! Did she just say hark? What the heck? She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror, making sure that she looked presentable enough before bolting towards the door..

She looked through the peephole – oy vey, it was Dez! OK, she needed to get a grip.

"Hey," she opened the door and greeted the visitor calmly. She took in his outfit; he was actually wearing a semi-formal shirt - albeit it being extremely colourful– which is just so _Dez_.

Dez smiled from his spot at the door, "Hey, Trish!"

"You look nice," she blurted.

A look of surprise flashed across Dez's features before he replied, "Thanks! And you look the same as usual!"

He skipped into the house in a happy and friendly fashion, completely oblivious to Trish's eyes rolling.

"Have a seat, the food's ready," said Trish, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She hurried back into the kitchen.

Dez prepared himself mentally, for the potential toxic substance he might be face-to-face with in moments, as well as the results of the actions that he was about to undertake.

He gave the dining room a quick glance, noting lighted candles and muted lighting. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable about how serious this "date" seemed. It _was_ just Trish after all.

Just then, said girl returned and placed dishes in front of him.

Dez held in the urge to sing aloud his happiness. The wonderful creation of a Cha-Cha Chicken Pot Pie sat prettily in front of him, its crispy crust glinting deliciously and the earthy smells wafting from the inviting and delectable egg salad that sat next to it.

'Must. Resist,' Dez thought to himself, trying his best to strengthen his self-will.

Trish took her seat opposite of Dez while watching how it seemed that he was hesitating to even touch the food.

"You can go ahead and eat it you know. I didn't poison it. See," she took a bite out of the egg salad. It was pretty darn good if she said so herself.

He still seemed like he was resisting, so she added, "Don't worry, there's more in the kitchen if you finish these." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Dez felt a little guilty over what he was going to do. But, a challenge was a challenge, and Dez did not step down from another man's challenge.

"Yeah…About that…Actually…I became a vegan last night," he mumbled.

Trish froze, her hand in the mid air and the fork halfway to her mouth.

She swallowed hard, "…last night?"

"Yeah, I went home and had a long talk with Benji on the benefits of greens."

"Your kangaroo?"

"Yep!"

Trish bit down on the harsh words that were threatening to spill out and wore a painted smile on her face, her eyes narrowing into silts of insincere crescents. Dez was still grinning sheepishly from his confession.

"Sorry, I know you went to a lot of trouble to make these."

"No, it's OK. It wasn't much effort anyway." _'Yeah right,' _she thought to herself. '_After this whole article thing, the first thing on my to-do list is to kill this red-headed idiot.'_

She took in a deep breath and said, "Well then, let's eat out!"

"W-what?" Dez sputtered, staring wide-eyed at Trish and unable to believe what he had just heard.

"You heard me. Let's go!" Trish led Dez out, him staring incredulously at Trish the entire time.

* * *

_-A few minutes later at some random organic vegan restaurant-_

Trish picked at the plate of soggy white mush in front of her. She was wondering how Dez's food looked so much more delicious than hers. He had a pumpkin smoothie, walnut and banana cake and a sweet potato & apple taco. She didn't know what the name of her dish was, just that it tasted like stale oatmeal.

Dez glanced at her, noticing Trish pushing the food around her plate. "Do you want some of mine?" He offered some of his taco.

Trish shot him a small smile, "No thanks."

"WELL! I NEVER!" Dez then proceeded to fake sob loudly as Trish stared at him, along with most of the restaurant's patrons.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Trish, utterly confused. But all she got was an even louder sob.

Dez then stood up, and tossed his fork on the table. "FINE! GO AHEAD! GO AND FROLICK OUT INTO THE ARMS OF CARNIVORES AND EAT YOUR STUPID MEAT!"

He then said in a softer sob to the rest of the restaurant, "She actually sold my pet kangaroo to a slaughterhouse!"

Some of the patrons gasped.

Dez turned and dashed towards the back of the restaurant, mumbling something about needing some time to calm down. Once he was in private, he laughed to himself, recalling the astonished look on Trish's face earlier in the restaurant.

Trish was left awkwardly sitting at the table, enduring the occasional glare from the customers. "I didn't, I swear!" she occasionally offered up to the flickering – and painfully judgemental – glances.

_'Some day. Some day,'_ was all she thought as she racked her mind for her future revenge.

Meanwhile Dez was happily in the kitchen, chomping from a bucket of chicken he had delivered in advance and making light jokes with the chefs about letting the unknowing vegans out there eat meat.

After they left the restaurant, Trish cornered Dez, "What was that all about?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just had a really emotional moment. Benji warned me turning vegan might have side effects."

That was a load of bollocks even to Dez's ears. However, Dez was starting to think that Trish was possessed when all she did was sigh and smirk at him.

"Figured it'd be something as silly as that," was all she said.

Of course, Trish on the other hand was fuming inside, the language in her head a mixture of Español and English words not fit for a T-rated story.

"By the way, can I stay over at your house tomorrow night?" piped up Dez.

"Uh. Why?" Trish wanted to know.

"Because," replied Dez in a tone as if she should already know the answer. "My dad's new guard cat went amuck. In its crazed claw attacks, it somehow managed to activate that old guard dog invention and well, let's just say this is one time where we hope the batteries die out real quick."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with crashing at my house. Go to Austin's!"

"I can't! Austin's relatives are visiting and his guest rooms are all occupied!"

"What about Sonic Boom's practice room?"

"Mr Dawson is having it fumigated."

"He's too cheap to do that."

"Not if the mall management is offering to pay for it."

"Ally's?"

"Mr Dawson demands rent."

"So do I!"

"I know, I know, the price of friendship. Twenty bucks right? It's a deal! I'll be there tomorrow evening."

"Wha-Wait, what about tonight?!"

"Oh, don't worry," Dez waved a dismissive hand. "We're staying in a motel tonight. You know how I hate motels. But my overnight bag is already there and I forgot to bring it out tonight."

"W-"

"That's settled – I'll see you tomorrow!"

Dez left without giving Trish a chance to respond.

'Maybe, just maybe, I could poison him in his sleep tomorrow, and make it look like a Romeo & Juliet scene gone wrong for my article,' thought Trish as she stomped home to rant-text Ally and destroy more pillows.

* * *

-end-

A/N: Vegans' diets omit eggs and dairy and other animal products. At least, according to Google anyway. Errors are entirely mine. And Google Search. :D And I know not all vegans are animal activists, just imagine that they are for the sake of this story. :)

Are you looking forward to their day together at Trish's next chapter? There might be some progress into their relationship. Might. Hehe. ;)

By the way, I'm currently recruiting more betas! My profile for more details. (:


	4. Day Three

A/N: Chapter might contain some suggestive words, but no worries, nothing explicit. Anything else would be all your own imagination. ;)

Many thanks to **eclipsed flower** and **bornfreeonekiss** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Day Three**

"How could you?!"

Trish creased her forehead in confusion at Dez's outburst once she opened her door.

"How could you have a pillow fight by yourself without me?!"

Trish looked behind her; down feathers littered the entire room. Oh right, she had destroyed quite a bit of her house's pillow supply last night. She would have to make a trip down to Moon's Mattress Kingdom before her parents returned.

"Just a little…refurbishing, while my parents are gone."

"Oh! How lovely! Maybe I can get in on all the action. How do you feel about plastic?" Dez asked in all seriousness as he entered the house.

"Plastic?"

"You know, plastic bags! Imagine. Plastic bags everywhere! You will never need to scramble for another trash bag again!" Dez said, smiling as if he had just thought of a million-dollar idea.

Trish wasn't sure how to respond, "Uh…I'll…think…about it?"

Trish then noticed Dez's luggage.

"What are you planning to do? Move in here permanently? It's just one night right?" Trish asked.

"Don't be silly," laughed Dez as he dragged an entire trolley piled with luggage behind him. "These contain my _necessities_."

The way Dez said "necessities" made Trish a little afraid of seeing what were in the bags.

"Riight…anyway, you're making dinner tonight," said Trish.

"What? Why?"

"Because you owe me rent?"

"I'm paying you!"

"Yeah, for my friendship. Not for staying here," scoffed Trish as Dez huffed and pouted at her. He was so cute when he did that sometimes. Wait what? Ewww, she did not just think that. Ugh.

As Dez somehow manoeuvred his pile up the stairs to Trish's guest room, Trish went back into her room to continue thinking about the "Operation Date Night with Dez" that she had discussed with Ally over the phone last night.

And if anyone was wondering, Ally was the one that dubbed the operation name, not her.

* * *

_-Last night-_

"Hey, Ally," Trish said unenthusiastically into the phone once Ally had picked up.

"Trish! So how's it going? Cooking up some romance?" Ally replied very enthusiastically. "And don't roll your eyes now."

Trish raised her brows and looked at her phone, wondering if she was that predictable.

"And yes, I knew you were going to roll your eyes," added Ally smugly.

Trish rolled her eyes anyway, "Whatever. And no, there is no _romance_. C'mon it's _Dez_!" She stressed his name as if it would make her point across to Ally. She swore that her best friend was so oblivious sometimes. I mean, just look at her situation with Austin!

"Mm-hmm," Ally sounded unconvinced.

Trish sighed in exasperation, "You know, I don't know if I want to do this anymore. It's weird to try and attract someone I dislike."

"You do not dislike him. You guys are best friends! Well. Sort of."

"That's a debatable point."

Ally was silent for a moment.

"Anyway…," Trish began. "Dez is going to stay over at my house tomorrow night. AND THAT'S BECAUSE," she quickly explained the entire situation before Ally fangirled with all her 'I love Love' comments.

Well, that didn't stop her best friend from fangirling anyway.

After about 10 whole minutes of Ally gushing about how much she loved Love, she added seriously, "Although this is all wonderful, I would like to say that we probably shouldn't live together if you guys get married and this whole Operation Date Night with Dez is successful."

"What on earth? Where the heck did that even come from?" Trish said, clearly taken aback, and she wondered if her friend had officially gone mental.

"Ally, I don't actually want Dez to fall in love with me," said Trish, the tone in her voice extremely serious.

Ally smiled to herself, knowing that her best friend actually cared about Dez's feelings even though she said otherwise.

"Well, then why don't you just hang out with him as friends for the next couple of days?" Ally suggested. "Just like when you guys were hanging out to participate in Zalien contests and more."

Trish pondered over it for a while. "Well…I guess that could work?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Just hang out with him until the 10 days are up. Then tell Megan that the mission failed. We'll figure something out for the article part."

"Thanks Ally, you always know what to do," Trish thanked her friend, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

"And if along the way, the both of you fall irrevocably in love with each other, then all the more better!"

And there went the relief.

"Bye Ally. Go to bed and dream about _your _Austin," Trish hung up before Ally could even protest.

* * *

_-Back in the present-_

"TRISH CAN I PUT SOME OF MY STUFF IN THE BATHROOM?" Dez's loud voice distracted Trish from her thoughts.

"WHAT KIND OF STUFF?" Trish shouted back through her door.

"JUST SOME BATHROOM AND HYGIENE PRODUCTS! I GOTTA KEEP MYSELF MANLY!"

"THAT WORD DOESN'T REALLY APPLY TO YOU!"

"THAT'S JUST MEAN! AND WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"WHATEVER! JUST STOP SHOUTING!"

"OKAY!"

There was finally peaceful silence. Before…

"SO CAN I PUT MY STUFF IN THE BATHROOM?"

Trish sighed in exasperation.

* * *

After settling the hygiene product issue – _finally!_ – with Dez, (the whole thing kind of happened through much shouting through closed doors), Trish managed to take a short nap after instructing Dez to have dinner ready by six.

What she didn't expect was to wake up to a pleasant aroma of baked cheese.

She wandered sleepily down to the kitchen and peeked in. Dez was facing away, his back turned to her as he fiddled with the oven. A glance around the kitchen caused Trish to gape. The horrifying mess of peppers, crumbs, flour, eggshells and unidentifiable grits littered the entire kitchen counters and floor. Some were even staining the refrigerator and walls.

Just then, Dez turned around and spotted the gaping curly-haired girl peeking in. "Oh, hey Trish! You are just in time for Dez's World Famous Trish's House Dinner!"

"In time? In time to see you make a huge mess is what I am!" exclaimed Trish.

"No, I just told you! Time for Dez's World Famous Trish's House Dinner!"

Trish was rendered speechless, so she looked at Dez and his huge smile and glanced at the rest of the kitchen.

Then back at him.

Then back at the kitchen.

"You-" "Now, just sit down and enjoy your dinner!" Dez interrupted as he guided Trish to the dining room and sat her down.

"You-"

"I'll be right back with dinner!"

Trish could only glare in the direction of Dez as he sauntered off cheerily.

* * *

"TE-DUH!" Dez announced as placed a large pizza in the middle of the table.

Trish glanced at the almost-delicious looking dish in front of her.

"Mushrooms?" she deadpanned.

"Uh, yeah! You know I just turned vegan! And besides, I love mushrooms! I wasn't going to cook meat or ugh, _pepperoni_," Dez made a face.

Trish fumed for a moment at his insult of her favourite pizza topping before she realised something. She looked up at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you make the pizza from scratch?"

"Duh! It's not called Dez's World Famous-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. So you made the pizza dough from flour?"

"Yes?"

"What else did you use to make the dough?"

"Well, there was water, eggs, a smidge of baking soda, more water, then…" he trailed off looking at Trish's expression.

"Eggs?"

"Yeah…?"

"I thought you couldn't eat eggs because you were vegan?"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, I'm going to go clean up the kitchen!" Dez stuttered nervously before he tried to rush off.

"Wait a minute!" Trish grabbed his arm before he could escape, and as Dez tried to shake her off in a panic, he lost his footing and fell.

He managed to catch himself, his hands on Trish's chair and the corner of the table, but what caused the pause in ruckus was that Dez's face had ended up merely centimetres away from Trish's.

Trish had backed up a little in her seat when Dez had fallen, and Dez was cornering her with his arms and was currently leaning slightly into her.

Her startled eyes stared back into his nervous blue ones as she felt her breath stop.

Dez glanced briefly at her lips, before staring back into her eyes. Somehow, he started leaning even more towards her.

Trish panicked and cleared her throat, causing Dez to startle and stand up quickly.

"Uh, um. I'm going to clean up the mess in the kitchen. You can enjoy your dinner. I can't eat eggs, so I'll make something else for myself later!" he said quickly before fleeing into the kitchen.

Trish just sat there staring into space, wondering what the heck all of that was.

* * *

Somehow, Trish had managed to eat some dinner during the time that Dez had cleaned up and disappeared back up to his room.

She shook off the previous scene as Dez just being weird as usual and decided not to ponder on it.

As she trudged upstairs, she decided to check out the bathroom to make sure Dez hadn't made a mess when he placed his items in there.

A quick glance showed her that the bathroom was as pristine as it was before. She went to the bathroom cupboard and opened it.

There was a pause as she took in the sight before her. "DEZ!" Trish yelled.

* * *

Dez was in the guest room, wondering what had just happened.

Sheesh, this whole mission thing was definitely taking a toll on him. Just three days and he was already behaving weirder than usual.

He figured that he had probably been scared out of his wits by Trish earlier on. After all, she did almost find out about the whole vegan-faking thing.

And he had only leaned into her because he was trying to get up. Yeah…he was. Wasn't he? He resolved to talk to Benji about this the next morning.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a yell.

"DEZ!"

Oh gosh, Trish must have found his planted 'stash'.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking if he had enough in him to face the angry Latina when said girl stomped into his room, seething.

"Uh, ever heard of privacy?"

"Ever heard of shame?" Trish shot back.

"What does that even mean?"

Trish threw a box at him.

Dez caught the item, looked at what he had just caught, and his face turned so red that it matched the colour of his hair.

* * *

_-flashback to earlier that day-_

"Sir, may I assist you with anything?"

"Yeah, I need to buy some really embarrassing things for men!" Dez beamed at the salesgirl at the local pharmacy.

The lady looked at him confusedly, "Um, ok. Such as?"

"I don't know! I need to make a girl really uncomfortable, any recommendations?" Dez continued beaming at her.

The lady was wondering if she could suggest he just use his smile to make the girl uncomfortable and also briefly if she should call the cops on him, but she thought the better of it.

"Sure, I think I can recommend a few items…"

"Great! Just put them all in a bag and I'll take them!"

"Don't you want to know what they are, sir?"

"Nah, it's ok. Just put together the most embarrassing things you can find!"

* * *

_-back in the present-_

Dez figured he should have probably noted the actual items he had paid for. He had been in such a rush to stuff everything into the bathroom earlier before Trish caught him that he didn't even notice the labels on the boxes.

"Well?" Trish asked.

"I…need this?" Dez attempted to explain in a high-pitched voice as he shook the box containing a hand sanitizer. Unfortunately, that's not all it was. The box declared it to be a "Maybe You Touched Your Genitals" hand sanitizer. Why the pharmacy had this stocked and who actually bought this was a mystery to him.

Trish stared at the ginger. "O..K…I don't even want to know why you might…need it…but could you remove everything else from the bathroom?"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't like the sight of back and nose hair trimmers, fart filters, urine control clamps and large sized flavoured condoms lying among my pads and tampons!"

The duo blushed, Dez even redder if possible, at the list of items Trish had just said out loud.

"Why-" Trish wasn't sure if she wanted to know why her red-haired friend needed all those things. Then she decided that embarrassing her already embarrassed magazine target was too tiresome.

Trish let out a sigh, "Whatever. If you really need them. Leave them be." She then threw her hands up in defeat and left the room.

Dez couldn't believe it. He had thought that Trish would have kicked him out immediately after finding such hugely embarrassing stuff in her house. It was a wonder that she hadn't cut off all ties with him afterward from disgust.

He ran to catch up with her in the hallway.

"Er..." he began.

Trish glanced down at his hands; he was still holding that box of hand sanitizer.

Braving it out, he said with a red face, "I'm going to have to stay here for the rest of the week."

"No," Trish answered flatly.

"Aww, c'mon! Help a friend out! I'll make dinner!" Dez begged while waving the box around.

Trish couldn't stand his whines, and she knew she would give in if he pestered her all night. "First of all. Stop waving that thing around. Second of all…fine! But if I see another one of these sanitizers in my face, I'm tossing you out immediately!"

Dez grinned gratefully at her as she rolled her eyes and stomped back into her room.

'That's good to know,' Dez thought to himself as he looked down at the box in his hands.

* * *

-end-

A/N: I actually researched embarrassing products for men for this chapter. All I can say is… wow. The ones named in this story are actual products by the way. There were more…explicit ones but I figured the ones above were enough. XD

Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the festivities!


	5. Day Four

A/N: Please feel free to provide more suggestions on how I can keep them more in character.

Might contain a mention of a mildly disturbing movie plot. :D You have been warned. Heh.

Thank you to **bornfreeonekiss** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Day Four**

"AUSTIN!"

The blond musician awoke with a start as Dez crashed through his door in panic.

"What? What? What's wrong? Did Ally's stage fright return? Is there a fire? Oh my gosh, what do we do?!" Austin started panicking as well.

Dez just stared at his friend, "Calm down, buddy. Nothing's wrong."

Austin gave a sigh of relief, "Dude, you scared the heck out of me!"

Dez just kept silent, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Austin had noticed the look Dez was giving him.

"Isn't it interesting how the first thing that popped into your mind was Ally when you panicked?" teased Dez.

Austin's eyes widened in realisation, "Erm, I wasn't actually thinking…"

Dez just smiled playfully at his bud while Austin scowled at him.

"So what on earth were you shouting about?" Austin yawned and looked at the clock. 6AM?!

"I just had a talk with Benji and he was saying really weird things and-"

"Benji…as in, your kangaroo?" Austin interrupted, brows raised.

"YES! Keep up, Austin," Dez proceeded to explain about the embarrassing stash the night before while Austin couldn't contain his laughter and bowled over guffawing.

However, once Dez brought up the "strange encounter with Trish during dinner", Austin had stopped laughing and was staring at his friend in disbelief.

Did Dez almost kiss Trish?

"And so Benji said it was a perfectly normal thing to do!"

Austin wasn't sure how to approach the subject, "Um, do _you_ think it's normal?"

"Of course not! Honestly I think that I was just scared out of my wits because she almost found out about my plan to get her to kick me out-oops!"

"Dez! You weren't supposed to _try _and get the girl to dump you!" Austin frowned at him in disapproval.

"But…I couldn't possibly break it up with Trish after 10 days! She would kill me! Not that we are officially dating or that she isn't already attempting to kill me now…but still!"

Austin watched his friend closely before asking, "Do you not want her to kill you or do you not want to hurt her feelings?" Austin smiled knowingly at the latter.

Dez only looked back at the singer, confusion showing on his face.

The redhead stood up and left quietly, deep in thought, without saying goodbye.

Austin, used to his friend's antics, just chuckled after him. Huh, maybe he should somehow bring this up in discussion with Ally.

The thought of being able to see Ally made his grin grow wider and he almost rushed to call Ally before realising that it was only 6.30am and she was probably still asleep. Therefore, he sent her a text that he would look for her at Sonic Boom later that night.

* * *

_"Do you not want her to kill you or do you not want to hurt her feelings?"_

Austin's words echoed in Dez's mind as he walked back towards Trish's house.

He supposed that he didn't actually want to hurt the girl's feelings. After all, they were friends! Friends with a price, but still! They were only mean to each other because it was kinda their thing.

Would he lose her as a friend if he 'broke up' with her? Even though they weren't technically dating. Man! She would be furious if she ever found out about his challenge!

A weird ache also seemed to be resonating within him as he pondered about the possible 'break up' scenarios. Almost as if…he didn't want to break up with her.

Wait. What?

This was getting weird. He decided to brush it off and hurry back to admire his Zalien collectible before Trish woke up.

* * *

"ALLY!"

"W-what?" the brunette songwriter fell out of her bed as Trish shouted into her ear.

Ally peered at Trish blearily. "Trish? Why?" Then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, what happened?! Did Austin's nightmare of an alien busting out of his stomach come true?! Did Owen fly away again?!" Ally started to bluster and babble.

Trish gave Ally a weird look, "Erm. What? No and no. Nothing's happened. You need to chill."

Ally heaved a sigh of relief, "Trish, you scared the heck out of me!"

Trish just smirked at her.

"What?"

"It's interesting how the first thing that popped into your mind was Austin~" Trish singsong-ed.

"Pffffft...Whaaaaat? Pfft," Ally started fake laughing as Trish just continued smirking knowingly at her friend.

Ally forced a smile. "So what were you doing? Waking me up at…6AM?!" Ally exclaimed as she stared at her friend who had never gotten up that early on a non-school day before.

"Well…" Trish began an account of the bathroom hygiene products incident while Ally gaped at the thought of Dez actually buying those…_interesting_…products.

"Wait what?" Trish had just finished telling Ally about the "weird Dez fall during dinnertime".

"I said, it was weird that he made something with eggs in it when he's supposedly vegan!"

"No no. He could've just forgotten, after all he was newly vegan right? ANYWAY. I was referring to the kiss!"

"There was no kiss!"

"There almost was!"

"No there was not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Aww! I just love love!"

Trish knew she had lost her friend in translation right there and then.

Trish just rolled her eyes and huffed, "Whatever that was, I don't care. I just need your help in planning how to get him to leave on his own accord."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I'm probably going to kill him if he stays another night, not to mention a whole week!"

Ally stared at her friend, a smile playing on her lips.

"What?!" Trish snapped at her friend.

"A whole week?" Ally teased. Trish almost blushed. Almost.

"Stop it, Ally. He begged."

"Riiight. That's the only reason you let him stay."

"Yes." Trish answered in a deadpan tone.

"OK, fine. I don't think you need to try really hard to get him out you know. Just be your usual self!"

Trish thought about what Ally just said. How would being herself get rid of him? As she slowly strolled out of Ally's room after a quick goodbye, she thought about all the various schemes she could to kick him out. To heck with the Valentine's article.

Ally had watched her friend leave, and she giggled to herself about Trish's lost expression.

A year ago, she would have been totally weirded out had someone told her that Dez and Trish would look cute together. But now? She found them totally adorable.

She just hoped that this whole challenge thing wouldn't mess up their friendship, or as Trish would say, their frienemyship. Although she didn't consider that a word.

Ally shook her head as she prepared to return back to her slumber. Just then, her phone buzzed with a text from Austin saying that he was going to look for her that night.

Ally smiled in excitement at the text message. Perhaps she could somehow bring Dez and Trish up in conversation! She couldn't wait to see that blond-haired little he-devil! Ally sighed; she had been hanging out with Dez and his vocabulary way too much.

She eventually snuggled back into bed, dreaming golden haired musical dreams.

* * *

As Trish stepped back into her house, she was greeted with the sight of Dez already up and making breakfast.

"GOOD MORNING!" Dez greeted cheerily. "You're up early!"

"Uh. Yeah. I had to…go get fired…from some job…" finished Trish lamely. However, Dez hadn't noticed – he was busy and engrossed in flipping a pancake.

Trish followed the flipping pancake all the way up to where it flew and stayed, splattered on the kitchen ceiling. Did she mention that there were probably half a dozen of its friends up there with it?

She stalked her way towards the redhead as he flustered away from her piercing glare.

However she stopped in the middle of the room, catching a glimpse of that hand sanitizer from the day before. "Why is that thing in the middle of the kitchen?" she demanded.

"Well," Dez explained as though there was nothing wrong, "It's a hand sanitizer right? We can still use it!"

"NO!" Trish stomped upstairs and a loud slam sounded shortly after, indicating that she had barricaded herself into her room.

Dez smirked proudly at what had just happened. He was sooo getting kicked out tonight.

Trish fumed in bed for the next couple of hours and mad texted Ally.

Around lunchtime, Dez sounded from outside her door, "Knock knock knock!"

"Get lost, you doof!"

"Hey, I'm sorry about your kitchen ceiling. I managed to clean it up!" _'Somewhat_,' he thought.

"And to apologise, I have tickets to a convention this afternoon! Let's go!"

Trish popped up on her bed. Did he just say that he had tickets to _the_ huge Zaliens convention that would be held today?

Trish peeked out of her room to be faced with a beaming Dez.

"Well, chop chop! Let's go!"

Trish rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but you're paying for lunch too."

Dez happily and immediately agreed, of course.

* * *

At the convention center, Trish looked around animatedly as costumed Zaliens were walking around the entrance.

"Hmm…Hall 7. This way, Trish!" Dez led her farther into the center of the expo convention.

_Perhaps the doofus wasn't all that annoying_, Trish thought. She supposed she could tolerate his presence for just that week.

As the duo stepped into Hall 7, the atmosphere kind of changed. A creepy kind of feeling. The hall was dimly lighted, with all sorts of scientific and medical equipment decorations.

_Was it some sort of preview to an upcoming Zaliens movie?_ Trish got a little excited at the thought of that.

"Hey there!" a girl just popped up beside them, scaring Dez out of his wits.

"Welcome!" the girl continued. She was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Do join us in the special showing of the movie!" she quickly ushered them into a dark mini theatre set up.

Trish happily settled in her seat as the opening scenes came up – two girls were preparing for some sort of outing to a club in a foreign country and right then, Trish knew that something was going to happen. Perhaps a Zalien invasion!

She watched as the two girls got stranded in the rain due to a tyre puncture. Them seeking shelter and help at a nearby house. The owner of the house giving them a tour of his house…

'Urm…this is definitely not a Zaliens movie,' Trish finally realised when weird sketch displays of the human anatomy were being introduced to the girls.

'Yup. Not a Zaliens movie,' she confirmed when the two girls were drugged unconscious and woke up screaming in a makeshift ward with another man tied up on a bed in the same room.

By now, Dez was gripping onto Trish in fear, turning his head away from the giant screen in fear every few seconds. Trish actually found it rather endearing but tried to shake off the thought of it.

When the doctor in the movie started describing how his biggest dream was to sew people together, and Dez was staring in horror at the screen, Trish made the decision that it was time for them to leave. And so, the girl grabbed his hand and dragged the traumatised ginger out of the convention hall.

"WHAT. In the world. Was that?!" Trish demanded as Dez started to calm down a little, albeit still a little shook up.

"Uh…a movie?" Dez said uncertainly, he looked down at their hands. Trish was still holding onto his hand. It felt...nice.

Trish saw where he was looking and blushed slightly, quickly letting go and pretending nothing had happened. They both tried to ignore the slight want to continue holding their hands.

Trish then noticed the display sign outside the hall.

**_The Human Centipede (First Sequence) – Their flesh is his fantasy_**

Trish glared at Dez. "You said we were going to the Zaliens convention!"

"Uh, no, I said a convention. I did not say the Zaliens convention," replied Dez.

"Yeah? And did you enjoy the movie then?" Trish replied wryly.

Dez paled, "It was supposed to be just a normal horror movie convention!"

"Well, that was certainly horrifying!" Trish advanced on Dez, being on the verge of kicking his ass.

"I didn't know!" Dez protested as he backed away from Trish, not wanting to get his ass kicked by the strong-headed girl.

"Oh you better run!" Trish shouted before she started to chase after the redhead.

* * *

After much pacifying on Dez's part, which included spending a bomb on lunch after the both of them had tired out from the running, Trish was eventually appeased enough to forgive him for his careless blunder.

Dez, on the other hand, wondered why he wasn't getting kicked out yet. He figured that the weird freaky movie from before had probably traumatised Trish as well. To be honest with himself, he was actually glad that she was no longer mad at him. He did consider her as a friend after all. :)

He really needed to read the details of the stuff he bought though, Dez decided.

Oh! And Trish's mood had probably also improved because of the 'soothing' Zaliens marathon that they had back at her home after lunch. They had enjoyed quite a few laughs and freak-outs at the scenes, almost as if they were just hanging out like before the mission. He rather liked it that way between them.

Speaking of the mission, Austin and Ally were both going to visit the next day for a Team Austin & Ally meeting. And Austin was going to make sure that Dez wasn't going to break the rules of their bet.

Meanwhile, Ally had also promised Trish that she was going to try to help her to get rid of Dez, but without hurting his feelings.

Tomorrow was going to be a crazy day for them...

…and that would probably be an understatement.

* * *

-end-

A/N: I don't recommend watching the movie mentioned in the story. The trailer and Wiki info on it were **extremely** disturbing enough for me. Anyway, there'll be some Auslly in the next chapter! ;) And… a disagreement between Trez? Yikes.

I'm working on an upcoming three-shot Auslly & Trez story and then another multi-chapter Aussly/Trez story after that, all after this story! I hope you're as excited as me! I'm seriously overworking my betas. :X Anyone else wanna volunteer? Hee.


	6. Day Five

A/N: And things shall go a little nuts in this chapter… There's some minor Auslly too!

A million thanks to **bornfreeonekiss** for beta help. This was a difficult chapter.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Day Five**

"Heyyy guys!" Ally waved, beaming widely as she walked up to Trish and Dez. Upon seeing her friend's unnatural display of acting casual, Trish cringed slightly on the inside.

"What up, guys!" Austin followed shortly, greeting Dez with their signature handshake.

And so commenced the start of the Team Austin & Ally meeting.

As Trish updated everyone on her upcoming plans for her stars, Austin and Ally had other thoughts on their minds.

It seemed like they had come to the meeting with ulterior motives…

* * *

_-flashback to Sonic Boom last night-_

"Hey, Ally!"

"Hey, Austin. So…"

Austin just continued smiling at Ally while she stared back, waiting for an answer from the former.

"So what did you want to talk about, Austin?" startling Austin back out of his reverie.

"What did I want to talk about?"

"Yes…you texted me this morning. Remember?"

"Oh! OH! Right. Yes. Yes I did."

Austin fell silent again. He wasn't sure how to bring up the whole Dez and Trish thing in this conversation.

Ally started fidgeting a little, the silence proving to be a little too awkward for her. "So, have you seen Dez and Trish lately?" she lightly brought up.

Austin looked up at her. _Perfect!_

"Not really, I think Dez's too busy trying not to get killed by Trish," he joked. Perhaps pretending that he only knew about Dez's home situation instead of the dating thing would be easier.

"I know, right? The both of them are chaos together sometimes," Ally played along in the pretence of not knowing about the dating situation.

"Yeah, Trish can be really terrifying at times. I'm not surprised Dez's scared of her."

"Oh come on, Trish is really nice sometimes too. She's a true friend, and you know that," Austin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but scary is still scary," shivered Austin as he recalled the times when Trish had directed her glares and loud voice at him.

Ally let out a peal of bright and cheerful laughter – a pleasing sound to Austin's ears.

"Well, Dez does seem to annoy Trish more than others," added Ally.

"I think the both of them are strange in their own ways," Austin said, and both of them concurred with Austin's statement.

"Although…under certain circumstances, Trish will probably fall for Dez."

Ally stared at Austin. "What?"

"Um," Austin's eyes darted around nervously. "You know, cause Dez is so awesomely funny? Which girl doesn't like funny?"

"That's true, but Dez can be quite the handful sometimes. And besides, Trish's always helping him with his projects. Sort of. And I think it's more likely that Dez would fall for Trish first. He's always been a romantic sweetheart."

The both of them were actually thinking more of the lines of 'WHAT ON EARTH AM I SAYING?! THIS CONVERSATION IS SO WEIRD.'

"Wanna bet?" Austin scoffed.

Ally raised a brow, "On what?"

"That Trish will probably fall for Dez first," Austin stepped closer, eyebrows raised, the look in eyes initiating a challenge.

It was Ally's turn to scoff, "No way. It'll be the other way around." She took a step forward too, the same look of determination written across her features.

"I doubt it."

"Austin Monica Moon, would you care to bet on it?"

"What are the stakes?"

"I'll buy you all the pancakes you want if you win, and you buy me all the pickles I want if I win."

"You're on, Miss Ally I-still-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson."

They were now standing practically nose to nose. It wasn't long enough before they realised it, and they quickly backed away, light blushes of shyness dusting their cheeks.

* * *

_-Back in the present-_

"And Jimmy said-"

"TRISH!" Ally suddenly shouted, interrupting Trish's sentence and startling everyone else.

Trish gaped at her best friend in surprise.

"I don't think Jimmy would say 'TRISH!' while talking about Austin merchandise, Ally. That'd be weird," remarked Dez.

Ally shot a look at her BFF (best freckled friend) and he shrank back from her piercing glare.

"Let's play cards!"

"Huh?" all three questioned simultaneously.

* * *

"Go fish!" Ally declared gleefully.

Dez stared at his cards, "I don't understand this game. Pass!"

"You can't pass, Dez!"

"I'm with Dez here. Why the heck are we playing with poker cards?" questioned Trish.

Ally shot a secret sly smirk at Austin, who only looked confusedly back at her.

However, Austin soon caught on with a look of clarity appearing on his face briefly. Did Ally think that she was winning the bet just because Trish had sided Dez in the playing of cards? What, did she think that Dez was going to fall in love just like that? Nuh-uh, he was so looking forward to the pancakes.

"Dez! I'm going to go get some drinks, come with me!" Austin dragged Dez out of the room with him.

"Ally?"

"Yes, Trish?" Ally grinned widely at her best friend.

"What are you up to?"

"Whaaaat? I'm not up to anything…" she trailed off as Trish gave her a look of suspicion.

"Fine! I'm just trying to make things crazy enough for Dez to declare that he would rather go home than stay here!" '_And then this way, you are less likely to fall for him first!_' she thought.

"And you think that this will actually work?" Trish gave Ally a sceptical look.

"Why not?"

Trish just kept silent, shaking her head at her friend's peculiar behaviour.

* * *

_-Meanwhile, in the kitchen-_

"Hmm, so do you want orange soda, apple juice or-"

"Whatever, Dez. I have to tell you something!"

Dez looked back at his friend, blinking questioningly.

"We are going to try and get you kicked out tonight."

Dez raised a brow in question before shrugging and grinning, "OK!"

"However, you're still going to be on your best behaviour. Get it? No need to get Trish all scary on us," Austin gave Dez warning wag of his finger. '_This way, Trish might fall in love with you first._'

"Yes, Dad," said Dez sarcastically.

"Great!" Austin smiled with satisfaction. "Well, let's get the drinks and join the girls!" An idea popped into both their minds at the same time as the two guys smirked at each other.

* * *

As the boys returned, Dez handed Trish a soda with a gentlemanly smile. Trish merely grabbed the drink without a word of thanks.

"Well! A thanks might have been nice," remarked Dez. Austin shot him a look. "You know, 'cause we're friends?" Dez added with a smile at Trish.

Trish just stared back dispassionately before pulling the tab of her soda.

What happened next was an explosion of orange soda.

"W-what," Trish spluttered in shock as the orange and fizzy water dripped down her black locks. "You idiot!"

Meanwhile Dez was laughing at all of his friends, and himself, covered in orange fizz.

"Dez!" Ally exclaimed, horrified.

"Apparently you can't even do a simple thing like getting the drinks right!" snapped Trish angrily.

"I can so!" Dez shot back, an indignant look on his face.

"Then can you tell me why are we covered in sugary water?"

"Maybe because your debilitating personality caused the drink to explode!"

Austin was watching, agape, wondering about the vocabulary that Dez used sometimes. He still didn't know what that 'or' (oar) he was supposed to use during the Claws Dun Dun Dun movie was. To think he had kept asking 'or what' during the filming to no avail.

"What's that quip about my personality?" Trish grabbed the front of Dez's shirt.

"You're mean and fierce!"

"And you've known this for how long?!"

"Guys!"

The two looked at Ally, looking quite the sight themselves as Trish was still clutching onto Dez's shirt with one fist and glaring while he was trying to lean back away from her fiery temper.

Ally looked at Austin. Their best friends weren't going to be able to fall in love if they continued this stupid and pointless argument.

The two of them nodded at each other and dragged their respective friend out separately.

Ally brought Trish back into her own room to wash up while Austin brought Dez to the kitchen.

"I want you to suggest therapy," said Ally to Trish once they were in the privacy of Trish's room.

"What?!"

* * *

"I want you to suggest therapy," said Austin to Dez once they were in the privacy of the kitchen.

"What?!"

* * *

As the friends once again gathered back in the living room, Dez and Trish were both given a shove from their best friends as they stood there, their arms folded and their eyes looking pointedly everywhere but at each other.

Dez shot Austin an unwilling look, in which Austin urged him to go on with an encouraging nod.

Dez sighed, the lecture from five minutes ago on the possible loss of Trish as his friend echoed in his mind.

"Trish, I think we should go for friendship counselling!" chirped Dez.

Trish looked over at Dez suspiciously.

"So we can be even more awesome friends!" continued Dez, secretly praying that Trish wasn't going to make a grab for him again.

"You know, unless you've decided that the previous experience has sworn you off of orange soda and you can never face another fizzy drink and people with red hair. But I will have you know that Benji finds that people with red hair are very friendly people…"

As Trish considered Dez's words while he rambled on, Ally's earlier lecture about not hurting Dez despite the assignment echoed in her mind. Since Dez already brought up the issue, at least all she had to do was to go along with it.

"Fine," Trish threw her hands up with a defeated sigh, interrupted Dez' rambling.

"Great! I know a guy!" Ally jumped in.

* * *

-end-

A/N: I had a bit of writer's block in this chapter. Not my best chapter, hope you liked it anyway. It gets better. I hope. Couples counselling should be a blast, eh? By the way, the whole 'oar' and 'or what' scene was one of my favourites in the show. XD


	7. Day Six

A/N: Couples counselling. Should be interesting, no? ^^

Once again, thanks to **bornfreeonekiss** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Day Six**

"So, I understand that both of you have a lot of unresolved tension."

Dez and Trish stared at the therapist, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I know you?" Dez narrowed his eyes as he asked.

"No," the therapist replied quickly.

Trish rolled her eyes.

Dez just stared unblinkingly right back.

"Would one of you like to start telling me your problems then?" the therapist smiled.

"Listen here, we can tell it's you. You can stop whatever you're up to and just drop the act right now." sighed Trish.

The therapist replied, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"We know it's you, okay. You're my best friend. Do you think I would not recognize you just because you threw on a doctor's robe and braided your hair?"

"Look," the therapist let out a small, choked laugh, fidgeting slightly in her black swivel chair and jabbering on. "This is the first time we've met. I'm not this Ally friend you keep insisting that I am and-"

"Wait," Trish stopped her. "I didn't tell you her name."

"Who?"

"Ally."

"Oh, I didn't hear you right the first time."

"But you said Ally. I _heard_ you."

"Oh…." the therapist paused for a long time. "…I thought I said Allan."

"Who's Allan?" Dez asked, confusion written all over his face.

Trish just threw her hands up into the air in frustration.

"Oh, anyhoo! I am afraid I do not know your friend, Allan or Ally. For I am British! Oh you jolly good fellows!" the girl, who was painfully obvious that it was Ally, just dressed in a random white robe and fake glasses and with her hair in pigtails, laughed merrily.

Trish winced at her friend's horrible acting.

"Oh! How cool! You look just like our friend!" was Dez's answer.

"Really? Such a coincidence!" Ally smiled at the both of them. "Jolly good!" she added at the last minute after a pause.

Trish sighed, "Whatever, can we just get on with this?"

"Of course! Let's proceed on with our couples' therapy eh?"

"We are not a couple," both of them said at the same time.

"Oh! Such chemistry!" cooed Ally with a laugh.

Dez blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Trish merely scowled at Ally until she gave a fake cough and proceeded on with the session.

"So, tell me your problems!"

"Well, I personally want to get a llama as a companion for Benji but my mum seems to be strangely very against this-"

"No!" Ally interrupted Dez with a smile. "I meant the problems between the both of you," she waved a hand in the direction of the duo.

"Oh!"

"And what you just witnessed, is _my_ problem," said Trish. "Welcome to my world, doc."

"Oh, I'm not a doctor."

"You don't say."

Ally shot a look at Trish.

Dez was watching the two with a wide smile, "It seems like the two of you are getting along very well!"

"Of course, I feel like I've known her for practically my whole life!" said Trish with a forced smile.

"Yes, me too," Ally returned the smile and said through gritted teeth.

"AND HELLO TO THE BOTH OF YOU, MATEYS!" a loud voice boomed with a thick Aussie accent.

A blond wearing a robe similar to Ally's entered the room with gusto, his arms open wide in greeting.

This time, all 3 in the room rolled their eyes.

"Austin?" questioned Dez.

"No, mate. I'm no Austin. The name's George. Like the one from the jungle," smirked the newcomer wearing fake glasses as well and an obviously magnetic ear dangle on one ear. He shook Dez's hand with zest.

"Riight," even Dez was unconvinced this time.

"So who is this?" Trish asked with another forced smile.

"Um. This is my…partner," Ally 'introduced'.

"I see."

"So, from what I can tell, both of you need to spend more time with each other," said Ally hurriedly.

"Yes! Like you-," Austin pointed at Trish,"-need to hang out with this dude's family!" he pointed at Dez.

"…"

"…"

"No," Trish said shortly.

"You have to take the advice of your therapist!" Austin exclaimed.

"Wait, why do we have to spend time with each other's family?" asked Dez.

"In mending a delicate friendship, the support of family is very important," nodded Ally as if what she said made sense.

"That…makes… sense...I guess?" said Dez uncertainly.

Austin nodded enthusiastically.

"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ALL OUR PROBLEMS!" shouted Trish.

"Oh, but we do," Austin and Ally said at the same time.

"But I also think that Dez should spend time with Trish's family instead!" Ally added.

"Too bad her family is out of town," smiled 'George'.

Ally forced a smile back at him, gritting her teeth. "They could always fly to Spain."

Silence greeted her statement.

Trish was thinking how the two were already revealing that they knew more about the whereabouts of her family than a stranger therapist should have known. _Idiots._

"Fine, Trish, you are hereby ordered mandatory time-spending with Dez's family in order to strengthen your friendship," said Ally, still talking in a fake-posh voice.

Despite protests by the annoyed girl and accusations of false impersonations, the 'therapists' dismissed them with promises of a follow-up review. 'George' even made an appointment with Dez for banjo badmintoning later on, to Trish's vexation of course.

Once outside of the 'clinic', Dez made a call on his phone while Trish too whipped out her phone and texted her musician friends. (She is texting them separately, so read their replies individually)

_Trish: What on earth r the two of u up to?_

_Austin: What r u talking abt Trish?_

_Trish: Don't play dumb w me, Moon!_

_Austin: I don't have to play dumb!_

_Austin: Wait that worded differently from what I was actually thinking._

_Ally: It's for the greater good, Trish!_

_Trish: What good?! You're supposed to help me get rid of him!_

_Ally: It will strengthen your friendship with Dez! Besides, Megan told me that the article was going to be a big step towards your career! Perhaps we should reconsider giving the assignment up._

_Trish: This is ridiculous._

_Austin: But anyway, I rly don't know what u r talking abt._

_Trish: I'm gg to kill u the nxt time I see u._

_Austin: O_O;;_

_Trish: That's right. Fear the pain._

_Dez: Who are you texting?_

Trish looked up at Dez. "That. Is none of your business."

"Fine, I was just going to tell you that my dad wants to invite you to go camping with us tomorrow!"

"Camping? I hate the outdoors!"

"Don't worry, this will be really fun! It'll be at our family cabin, and trust me, you'll _love it_!" he sang the last part.

"I'll text you the details in a bit! I'm going to go banjo badmintoning with George who looks like Austin," with that, Dez left.

Trish looked down at her phone as it beeped again.

_Ally: Do you want to keep your friendship with Dez AND write a good article or not?_

Trish groaned. She hadn't even thought about the magazine assignment in a while. What a long week it had been.

_Austin: Dez is an awesome friend though. U guys shld totally hang out more! Just saying. :)_

'Whatever,' thought Trish. Although somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that what Austin was saying was true.

_Dez: Dad said to meet at the entrance to the motel that they are currently staying at tomorrow and we'll drive up to the cabin! Remember not to bring anything meaty. I can't promise Benji won't try to protect me and my vegetarianism._

Dude was bringing his kangaroo along? Trish was sure she wasn't going to forget this trip for a long time to come.

* * *

-end-

A/N: Yes, there was a lot of ridiculous stereotyping of countries in this chapter during the couples therepy. xD

FAMILY TIME FOR TREZ SOON~ See you next chapter. I promise the chapters are getting fluffier. ;)


	8. Day Seven

A/N: Is anyone else as excited as me for the episodes restarting again soon?! :D By the way, did you guys know that the writers will DEFINITELY be giving Dez a girlfriend in the show soon? Rumours say it'll be the 9 Feb episode. I wonder who! :O

Anyway, say hello to Dez's family!

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Day Seven**

"Trish!" Didi greeted the girl with a giant bear hug.

Trish returned the hug enthusiastically; she actually liked Dez's family, for they were all extremely amiable and good-natured.

Dez's parents stood behind Didi, smiling warmly.

"Hi Mr and Mrs-" "Oh, so wonderful that you decided to join us on this trip, Trish!" Dez's mum, Donna, extended a hug to Trish as well.

"We are so glad to have another person joining us this year!," added Dez's dad, Dennis. "Our neighbours refused to go on another trip with us since our last vacation."

Trish raised a brow at him, wondering if she should perhaps look for the mentioned neighbours to find out what went wrong during the last trip.

"Yes! We are so excited to have Dez's girlfriend joining us on a family vacation!" gushed Didi, an excited flush colouring her cheeks.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" both Dez and Trish said simultaneously.

"She's not my girlfriend," Dez immediately clarified.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Trish answered at the same time.

"Oh!" a look of surprise crossed Didi's face. "From the way my brother was so excited for you to come along, one would think you guys were a couple!" She let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Really?" a light blush tinged her cheeks as Trish looked at Dez, who was nervously looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh, yes, he wouldn't stop talking about you," remarked Dennis.

"Well, regardless. We're just really happy that you could join us today. I think we can all look forward to a whole lot of fun on this trip!" Donna enthused, trying to change the topic and save her son from dying of embarrassment. Dez was almost perspiring cold sweat from avoiding Trish's stare.

"I'm happy to join you guys too! You all are great fun," replied Trish honestly, finally looking away from Dez. She was actually secretly flattered at what she had just heard. It was always nice knowing that a friend (somewhat) liked hanging out with you.

"Well, let's go!" announced Dennis.

As they packed Trish's bags into the back of the minivan, she noticed an additional being in the vehicle.

"Is that…Benji?" She turned around to find Dez nodding and beaming proudly at her.

* * *

"Alright everyone! We're here!"

Trish groaned as she made her way out of the car. The day long road trip had not been kind to Trish. Apart from bickering with Dez ½ of the ride, she had spent ¼ of the ride gossiping with Didi and the remaining ¼ trying to avoid getting kicked by Benji. Dez's parents had mostly kept to themselves by singing out loud to radio tunes throughout.

However, the welcoming sight of the place caused Trish's eyes to widen. She had been expecting some sort of primitive backwoods cabin sitting next to some mosquito infested stagnant swamp. Not this…this…

A brick-stone cottage, large enough to cosily contain their entire group and more, stood beautifully in front of them. A layer of powder snow glimmered over the entire front yard fringed with hedges while far behind the structure, she could see a beautiful calm lake and other little cabin houses dotting the edges of the water.

It was…breath-taking.

"Thanks! Glad you like it!" whispered Dez. Trish reddened slightly, she didn't realise that she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

She then noticed that Dez's parents were shifting all the bags into the house and she hurried up to them to lend a helping hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, we'll handle the baggage. Why don't you go and help Dez get his kangaroo out of the car? It seems like he's having some difficulties," smiled Donna.

Trish turned back to the car to find Dez 'playing' tug-of-war with the animal. She sighed and walked up to the two.

"What are you doing?"

The two turned to look at her at the same time. _Ok…weird._

"Benji doesn't want to get out!" Dez whined.

The brunette rolled her eyes, her gaze landing on the kangaroo as it seemed to be studying her from top to toe.

"Out. Now," she said simply.

"Oh, c'mon! Benji isn't going to listen to- Benji?" Dez's voice raised in disbelief, feeling incredulous as Benji hopped out and on its way steadily towards the cottage.

"Huh. It's smarter than you," commented Trish as Dez gasped at her in indignation and…admiration. The girl did know her way around commanding people. And apparently animals too.

Trish was almost in the house when something soft hit her in the back of her head.

She turned around slowly to see a smirking Dez in the snow, a small pile of snow in his hands.

Shaking her head, she said slowly, "You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That."

She was answered with a faceful of snow as Dez threw another snowball at her.

"WHY YOU!" Trish charged at the redhead. As the two tumbled around in the snow, their shouting and mocking slowly changed into laughter and teasing as they tried to bury each other in the icy snow. Dez's family laughed at the duo from inside as they watched them.

Dez's parents whispered to themselves about how happy their son looked while Didi secretly hoped that the two would get together. Yes, she was a secret Auslly and Trez shipper. The family decided to let the two be as they unpacked their stuff and prepared for a nice dinner in.

"Ow!" cried out Trish as she fell backwards from another snowball hurled in her face. Dez chuckled; Trish's aim was not the best.

However, he started getting a little concerned when she remained prone in the snow, still lying on her back.

"Trish?" he called out. No answer. OK, he was starting to worry now.

He rushed over to her side quickly, "Trish?"

"Gotcha!" laughed Trish as she smooshed snow into his face. She broke into fits of giggles as she got up on her feet, watching a mildly stunned Dez who was rooted to the ground.

"Dez?" her chuckling petered out. He suddenly stood up and walked over to her quickly, she flinched a little, feeling a tad cautious and wondering if her 'prank' had made him mad or something.

Which was why she was so surprised when his arms went around her, pulling her close and tightly into a hug.

"Dez?" she squeaked into his jacket, her voice slightly muffled.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said sternly.

As it finally registered in Dez's mind what he was doing, he drew away slowly. Trish remained in shock, staring blankly back at him with wide eyes, her mind still reeling from what just happened a few moments ago. If it was just another normal day, Dez would have teased her on her blankness.

But he didn't.

He was however, at the very moment drawn into her brown eyes. Her face was flushed red from the cold and specks of snow dotted her dark black curly hair. His arms were still around her as he leaned down, and it almost seemed as if Trish was leaning up too-

"Guys! Dinnertime!" Donna's voice rang out. In an instant, both of them jumped apart.

Choosing to ignore what had just happened, the two rushed in with red faces.

Over dinner, Dennis kept telling Trish stories about his various inventions while Donna and Didi talked about their crazy experiences with the said inventions. Trish laughed with Dez's family as they chatted about everything and nothing at the same time.

Unknown to either party, Trish and Dez had constantly stolen glances at each other over their food.

Trish teased Dez and Benji when the former tried to coax the latter into eating greens by wrestling with it. Once she had taken over, however, the kangaroo had listened to her quite obediently, once again to Dez's astonishment.

Speaking of greens, Trish had been given the news by Dez before dinner that both he and Benji had decided that being vegan was too tiresome. Cue the meat feast inhaled by him and eye rolling by Trish who had never really believed in the whole vegan story anyway.

"So Trish, Dez will be bringing you out onto the lake tomorrow. The lake's always half frozen perfectly!" said Donna.

"Yes, nature is amazing. You can either go on the ice, or on the water!" grinned Dennis.

"You know what, I actually can't wait!" exclaimed Trish to hurrays by the ginger family.

* * *

After a night full of laughter, cheer and family games, the two bumped into each other at the bottom of the stairs as they were going to get ready for bed.

"Hey. Thanks for coming along. I think Benji likes you!" said Dez, wildly gesturing with both hands.

"Well, Benji's pretty cool I suppose. I had fun anyway. Your family's nice and the cabin is actually really awesome," said Trish with a small smirk.

Dez smirked back, "You are so into me."

"What?" laughed Trish. "You crazy goofball," she continued without a hint of malice in her tone, smacking him lightly on the arm.

Dez laughed too, "Well then. Goodnight Trish."

"Goodnight Dez."

The two smiled at each other sincerely, the thoughts of their missions being the furthest things away from their minds right now.

Having overcome her initial surprise of the hug earlier, Trish had found that she had rather liked that concerned side of him as well.

* * *

-end-

A/N: I am definitely not a cheesy romantic mushy type of person. Brrr. Lol. My beta flailed a little at the fluffiness. XD Look forward to more redheaded goodness! WILL THERE ALSO FINALLY BE A KISS?! Find out next chapter.

A shoutout to MegaVelRaptor for inspiring the line 'You are so into me' from her own Dez story.

[quote]And thanks to **bornfreeonekiss** for the beta help she's like the most amazing and talented person in the universe everyone should give her like a dollar or something for being so nice :)[unquote]


	9. Day Eight

A/N: Did anyone else love the performance by Team Austin & Ally in the latest episode? I was ecstatic. Hee!

Anyway, more redheaded fun! And more emotional scenes. Ew. XD

Thanks to **bornfreeonekiss** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Day Eight**

"SO! ARE YOU READY?!"

Trish looked unsurely at the ginger. "Um…"

"Come on!"

Trish stood unsteadily, "I'm not so sure about thi- whoa!"

Trish slipped onto the ice, nothing had hurt as much as her pride and her butt as now when Dez stood over her, his face red from trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut it, freckles."

Dez smirked and offered her a hand up. Trish looked at the hand and an idea crossed her mind. She returned a warm smile and took the former's hand – and pulled really hard, causing the ginger to fall, unexpectedly, on top of her.

The fall had caused Dez to be directly face-to-face with Trish, both of them staring into each other's eyes which were lit up with innocent laughter.

Trish grinned then pushed Dez off of her, causing him to fall beside her instead. "Oof! Hey!" he cried out as he laid spread-eagled next to her while Trish snickered at him.

After tiring of shoving each other to the ground, Trish 'reluctantly' allowed Dez to lead her on the ice. Ice skating actually turned out more fun than expected!

* * *

SMACK!

The large trout hit Dez in the face as Trish cracked up at the scene. It was their first fish in about an hour. She soon stopped her laughing after Dez tossed the fish at her though.

Cue more shoving between the two and Dez actually slipping and falling into the hole in the ice.

"Dez!" Trish cried out. Thankfully Dez had been quick to grab the edge of the hole before he went under. He did end up a sopping cold wet mess though.

Hence followed the bonfire created by the two with a blushing Trish snuggled in to a freezing Dez, "strictly to keep you warm" as Trish kept emphasising.

* * *

"And that, is my second favourite mountain," introduced Dez as he steered their small boat.

"So which's your favourite mountain?"

"Actually, I don't really have one," replied Dez. Trish let out a snort before looking around at the scenic view. There were few people out on the lake this time of year and she was glad. The lake was calm and reflected the setting sun in its most graceful and beautiful nature.

As she turned back to look at her rower, she found him watching her. In Dez's eyes, he was currently seeing a dark-haired girl with olive skin, glowing under the sun with the mighty mountains in the background.

In Trish's eyes, she was looking at a redhead whose hair was a flaming copper in the orange sun and whose blue eyes, which contrasted the clear lake, were currently exchanged in an intense gaze with her own.

"DEZ!"

"Didi?" The two saw the red-haired girl waving urgently and trying to get their attention at the small pier.

Dez hurriedly got Trish and him back to shore and Dez's sister ran up to them.

"Dez! Dad- he- hospital," Didi panted.

Trish looked at Dez and saw the look of dread on his face.

"Which hospital?" he demanded, a growing sense of urgency in his tone. Didi quickly brought the two to the nearest county hospital where Dez's dad had been brought to. In her panic, all Dez and Trish were able to gather was that Dennis had been hit by a snowmobile or something and was currently in emergency surgery.

As Donna and Didi fretted quietly outside the operating theatre, Dez and Trish sat on a bench in the small park behind the hospital. Dez hadn't wanted to see his mum's and sister's frenzy panic.

"He'll be fine!" Trish attempted to lighten the mood. "I mean. He's Dennis! The weird inventor who invents completely pointless stuff!" Trish cringed slightly at her choice of words. She was never really good at comforting others. And the effect Dez was having on her lately was not helping her think clearly either.

"Y'know. That's where you get your weirdness from. Your dad?"

Trish faltered as he looked up at her with red eyes and a small glare. Guilt almost consumed her at the hurt in his eyes.

"I guess you never really cared about me. And here I thought we were actually best friends. How could you be so callous?" said Dez.

Dez's glare faded away as he noticed that her eyes showed that she was truly sorry. But he had no time for pointless squabbles like this right now – his father was in emergency surgery, for goodness' sake! He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Trish ran up towards Dez and grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks but still did not look at her.

"I do care! And I'm…sorry. I really am. I just blabber on and stop thinking when I get nervous. I'm not good at this whole comforting stuff and I'm a really afraid and concerned for your dad and you right now."

Silence.

"He'll be OK…" she whispered. She slowly hugged him from behind. Dez stood still, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He did not say a single word, but Trish knew that Dez had understood and believed in her – and his father.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Trish was helping Donna and Didi load their bags into the minivan.

"Sorry about the whole getting hit by a snowmobile thing and getting our vacation cut short," said Dennis sheepishly as he sat in the passenger's seat, his left leg secured with a cast. He was also wearing a neck brace.

"I think everyone overreacted a little bit. It was just a neck sprain and a broken leg," he continued.

Trish smiled at him, "You did almost die from severe blood loss. In fact, you shouldn't even be out of the hospital right now! I think everyone just really cares about you very much, Mr-"

"Here Trish, you can place the bags at the side here," Donna interrupted as she and Didi came back with more bags.

As Trish headed back into the cottage to grab her last bag, Dez followed her quietly. "Trish, can I talk to you for a sec?" he pulled her behind a tree.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I really didn't mean-" she was interrupted by Dez placing a finger on her lips.

"I just wanted to say…," he whispered. "Thanks for being there for me when I needed you the most."

He bent down and captured her lips with his.

* * *

-end-

A/N: Oooooooooh! What did you think of that ending?

It's back to sun and sand and…more romance? *throws Chuck and Mindy into story* See ya next chapter!


End file.
